Destinos
by Diane Greenleaf Malfoy
Summary: Es un fic en el que hay una chica, aunque se ira convirtiendo en SLASH, en un HD para ser mas exacta si este tema te molesta por favor NO LO LEAS. Ok, sobre advertencia no hay engaño.
1. Default Chapter

Titulo: Destino  
  
Autor: Diane Greenleaf Malfoy  
  
Advertencia: Es una historia que es contada desde la perspectiva de una chica principalmente, aunque se ira convirtiendo en slash, este fic es un H/D/ ...S?, si este tema te molesta porfavor NO LO LEAS. Ok, sobre advertencia no hay engaño.  
  
Clasificación: es PG13 pero puede ir subiendo en el camino  
  
NA: Sorry si soy un poquito lenta con el desenvolvimiento de los "hechos" pero es que para mi un buen fic debe de tener una historia bastante fuerte y bien planteada detrás. Ah¡, lo que esta escrito entre son los pensamientos  
  
Disclaimer: Evidentemente los personajes de HP no son míos, si lo fueran ahora viviría muuuy bien, (^^ demasiado bien diría yo), Sara, los que no son conocidos y la trama es mía. Aunque es obvio verdad?¡ O.oU (Alternative Universe) AU no todo lo que paso en los libros sucedió igual que aquí  
  
Capitulo 1: El inicio  
  
Aunque era un enorme castillo, y bastante antiguo, por dentro se sentía una calidez muy cómoda, era el primer día de inicio del 7º año en Hogwarts los anteriores alumnos estaban en sus respectivas mesas esperando el proceso de selección, termino el sombrero con el ultimo de los de primer ingreso cuando entro al salón chica, definitivamente no era de primer año, ya que tendría entre 16 o 17 años, delgada y de facciones finas, tenia el cabello lacio, hasta los hombros castaño claro, de tez blanca y con ojos dorados avellanados, llego al final del salón y McGonagall le sonrió en señal de reconocimiento  
  
Estudiantes, profesores, ella es la señorita Sara Belmont la cual se integrara este año a Hogwarts en el 7º año, las razones por las que no lo hizo desde el 1º año como normalmente es la costumbre son personales, así que, démosle paso a la selección de su casa  
  
McGonagall coloco el sombrero seleccionador en su cabeza, y comenzó: Vaya, vaya una Belmont..esto si que es nuevo hmmm pero donde te pondré...talvez en Gryffindor, ahí encontraras todo lo que buscas y mucho, mucho mas, ..estaba por anunciarlo cuando....oh tal vez en Slytherin, ahí tu futuro será brillante, deslumbrante...hmmmm.....¡ Slytherin !  
  
La mesa aludida aplaudió, y entonces fue a tomar su asiento junto con los de 7º, pudo notar las miradas que recibió, inquisitivas, escudriñadoras, aunque en una casa como esa un buen apellido ayudaba bastante, finalmente tomo asiento, si no con total aceptación almenos la suficiente, paso una rápida mirada por sus nuevos compañeros.  
  
Draco¡ uno de sus compañeros de cabellos negros le había hablado a un chico de cabello rubio, miro al eludido y ahí estaba.. Draco Malfoy, vaya que si había oído hablar e el, bueno, no exactamente de el, pero el apellido Malfoy, era conocido, en ese momento volteo y sus miradas se cruzaron, en el rostro de ambos no hubo ni la mas mínima expresión y rápidamente la mirada se perdió....  
  
¡Que comience el banquete! anuncio Dumbledore y como se esperaba, la mesa se cubrió de comida, y todas las casas, así como los profesores comenzaron la cena. Durante la cena la chica de cabellos negros que estuvo sentada junto a ella evaluándola durante largo tiempo por fin decidió hablarle  
  
¿A si que eres nueva? No es común que los estudiantes entren así a Hogwarts ...... ¿de donde eres?  
  
Nací en Inglaterra, pero e viajado mucho con mis padres así que casi no e estado ahí...  
  
Oh...una nueva mirada evaluadora.... Bien, eso es bueno, los muggles son casi soportables a veces...una risa de otras chicas a los lados salio a relucir  
  
Ehh si, asi es  
  
Una ultima mirada y eso fue todo, definitivamente pertenecía a ellos, yo soy Pansy Parkinson, y ella es Millicent Bulstrode la cual estaba frente a ellas del otro lado de la mesa  
  
Un gusto  
  
Y listo, asi pasaron hasta presentarle a los mas cercanos en la mesa...el es Terence Higos, Vincent Crabbe, Blaise Zabini y el Draco Malfoy, el chico levanto sus ojos grises asintió con la cabeza y siguió comiendo normalmente. Finalmente termino la cena y los alumnos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones iva saliendo en compañía de sus nuevas amistades cundo de un lado alguien grito hey Harry¡¡ volteo hacia halla y pudo ver de espaldas a un chico de cabellos azabache, podría decirse si, bastante despeinado y..  
  
Harry? Harry Potter? dijo cuestionante a Pansy  
  
Pero no fue ella quien contesto si no Blaise que estaba a un lado  
  
Si, es el, ahora ya conoces a la "celebridad" dijo sarcásticamente  
  
Oh, volteo a verlo una vez mas y ya se había volteado y venia justo para donde ellos estaban, el chico llevaba unos lentes, y tenia ojos...verdes, magnéticos sin duda, e iva acompañado con otos tres Gryffindors, justo cuando iban pasando Marcus Flint les dirigió una sonrisa entre burlona y despectiva, que pronto siguieron las otras chicas  
  
Porque no simplemente se suicidan todos....balbuceo un chico pelirrojo y con pecas  
  
Cualquiera podría desear morir con tu simple presencia Weasley  
  
....Malfoy...  
  
Oh vamos Ron no empecemos, dijo una chica de cabello castaño  
  
Draco dirigió una mirada despectiva hacia esa chica y luego paso a mirar a Harry con profundo odio, el cual no tardo en ser correspondido con una mirada igual  
  
Vamonos, aun no es ni el primer día de clases, solo... vamonos volvió a insistir la chica y los tres dieron la vuelta y se fueron.  
  
Jajajaja son unos completos idiotas agrego Blaise  
  
La sala común de Slytherin era bastante grande y cómoda con una enorme chimenea de un lado, y elegantes sillones en todas partes En el ala derecha dormimos las chicas Sara, y en la izquierda los chicos  
  
Bien  
  
Vamos, ya estará tu baúl con todas tus cosas ahí, se despidieron y subieron  
  
Era de mañana, las clases estaban por empezar y fue cuando Sara despertó, los Slytherin tenían habitaciones separadas, que si no eran muy grandes si lo suficiente, salio lista y bajo a la sala común donde todos entraban y salían  
  
Pansy¡  
  
Vaya, justo a la hora, vamonos, no es conveniente llegar tarde  
  
La primera clase fue la de Adivinación, no se podría decir que, pero Hogwarts definitivamente tenia algo diferente a las anteriores escuelas en las que había estado, era simplemente de lo mejor, pasaron varias clases hasta que por fin toco el turno de transfiguración  
  
Tienes que ver esta clase, es con los Gryffindors... le susurro Millicent, de manera maliciosa y si, ahí estaba la primera clase con ellos, no hacia falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que el odio entre las dos casas era palpable y no había que ser aun mas inteligente para saber cual o mas bien quien el principal blanco, Potter, y que los ataques hacia el eran encabezados por Malfoy  
  
Vaya, pero que cosas la clase de transfiguración termino "normalmente" solo tan normal como una clase Gryffindor/Slyterin puede ser  
  
Vamos Sara, vayamos al comedor  
  
No, tengo que arreglar unas cosas antes, creo que hoy no comeré con ustedes, adelántense  
  
Maldición...otra escuela nueva, nuevas clases, tenia que ponerse al corriente lo mas pronto posible si no quería comenzar a tener que visitar mas frecuentemente este lugar, no era que le desagradara, si no que simplemente no podría decir que era el mejor lugar del mundo  
  
Recorrió los pasillos en la sección de Adivinación, nunca había llevado esa clase, asi que comenzaría por ponerse al corriente con esa hmmm Adivinación III.... hum? Debe estar por aquí...  
  
No estaba el libro, genial, empezamos bien...talvez alguien lo haya dejado en alguna de las mesas, era la hora de la comida, y había muy pocos estudiantes en la biblioteca en ese momento...siguió buscando y...ahí, en medio de otros cuatro libros, ahí estaba, se acerco y pudo ver que había alguien leyendo un libro junto a esos  
  
Er...disculpa?  
  
Unos ojos esmeralda le respondieron Potter¡¡, era Harry Potter, en persona, la leyenda del mundo mágico  
  
Hola disculpa, ¿pero estas usando ese libro?  
  
No, justo acabo de terminar con el  
  
Ah, ¿entonces puedo llevármelo?  
  
Si claro  
  
Gracias  
  
Tomo el libro y se fue  
  
vaya, no parece malo, ni tampoco tan diferente a cualquier otro chico hmmm ¿entonces porque tanto odio hacia el por parte de los de su casa? eh hizo una nota mental de averiguarlo mas adelante  
  
Ok, podría ser una bruja, pero definitivamente tenia sus limitaciones y hoy había descubierto una nueva, por mas que lo intentaba, definitivamente, Adivinación no era para ella  
  
Er...¿Tienes problemas?  
  
Hum? Volteo a ver quien la llamaba Potter..  
  
Eh si, jamás e llevado esta clase, y definitivamente me esta causando algunos Harry hizo una media sonrisa y con la cabeza volteo a ver la biblioteca para luego regresar su vista a ella  
  
Pues veras, no se puede decir que sea el mejor en eso, pero te puedo ayudar, además no hay nadie mejor por aquí ahora  
  
Sara sonrió definitivamente este chico no tiene nada malo  
  
¿En serio? Te lo agradecería mucho  
  
Harry se sentó a un lado de ella y comenzó a explicarle (dentro de lo mas que podía) hasta que el tiempo estaba por terminar.  
  
Básicamente es eso, una vez que has entendido eso, todo deberá serte mas fácil  
  
Oh vaya.....muchas gracias, aunque no lo creas tu explicación me sirvió de mucho Uno hace lo que puede, deberías hablar un día con Herm, ella si que es la mejor  
  
Herm? seguro alguna de sus amigas Si, talvez...algún día le sonrió  
  
En ese momento Draco Malfoy entro en la biblioteca como buscando a alguien, paso la vista por todos los que estaban ahí, vio a algunos Ravenclaw.....la chica nueva con Potter...er... Potter??, Draco le dirigió a una mirada extraña, primero de sorpresa y luego de otra cosa indescifrable, pero fuese lo que fuese una cosa estaba claro, definitivamente no era de agrado...luego volvió a cambiar su expresión neutral y salio de ahí  
  
Oh vaya.....  
  
¿Qué?  
  
¿Cómo que que?, Malfoy te acaba de ver charlando con un Gryffindor y no solo eso, conmigo....  
  
Bueno, este es mi primer capitulo, lo siento, lo se,.. pero no sean malos, va a ser mi primer fic slash (O.o de hecho es mi primer fic en general)...espero comentarios, criticas, felicitaciones, lo que sea su voluntad jeje ^^ 


	2. Diferencias

Titulo: Destino  
  
Autor: Diane Greenleaf Malfoy  
  
Advertencia: Es una historia que es contada desde la perspectiva de una chica principalmente, aunque se ira convirtiendo en slash, este fic es un H/D/ ...S?, si este tema te molesta porfavor NO LO LEAS. Ok, sobre advertencia no hay engaño.  
  
Clasificación: es PG13 pero puede ir subiendo en el camino  
  
NA: Sorry si soy un poquito lenta con el desenvolvimiento de los "hechos" pero es que para mi un buen fic debe de tener una historia bastante fuerte y bien planteada detrás. Ah¡, lo que esta escrito entre son los pensamientos  
  
Disclaimer: Evidentemente los personajes de HP no son míos, si lo fueran ahora viviría muuuy bien, (^^ demasiado bien diría yo), Sara, los que no son conocidos y la trama es mía. Aunque es obvio verdad?¡ O.oU (Alternative Universe) AU no todo lo que paso en los libros sucedió igual que aquí  
  
Capitulo 2: Diferencias  
  
Era un hecho, definitivamente habían pasado dos horas y seguía sin poder dormir...maldito insomnio, Sara decidió bajar entonces a la sala común, cualquier cosa era mejor que seguir dando vueltas en esa maldita cama, se levanto, se puso una bata y bajo las escaleras, ahí estaba, la chimenea encendida como toda las noches, y un absoluto silencio, se instalo en un cómodo sillón cerca de la luz y el calor de las llamas, a su lado había una mesilla, en donde vio una pequeña figura de cristal, (después de todo era un Slytherin, curiosa hasta el final) la tomo y comenzó a jugar con ella en sus manos distraídamente, hasta que.....hum¡¡ maldición se cayo...y se rompió¡  
  
¿Qué nunca te digieran que no debes tomar cosas ajenas?  
  
Sara volteo sobresaltada, una voz de alguien que no había visto justo unos metros detrás de ella  
  
¿Qué? ¿Quién esta ahi?  
  
Una figura se acerco un poco mas a la luz, dejando al descubierto a un chico de cabello platinado e irises grises  
  
Draco  
  
Sara  
  
¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
Bueno, veras, esta es la sala común de Slytherin y yo soy uno...dedúcelo  
  
Ja, ja, muy gracioso, sabes a lo que me refiero  
  
me encargo de mis asuntos  
  
¿alas 3 de la mañana?  
  
¿algún problema?  
  
.....bien as lo que quieras  
  
¿todos lo hacemos no es cierto?  
  
perfecto, si lo que intentaba era provocarla, lo iba a lograr ¿Qué demonios significa eso?  
  
Nada .....solo eso...todos hacemos lo que queremos, pensamos lo que queremos...HABLAMOS con quien queremos vamos, no pareces ser una tonta (una sonrisa maliciosa salio de esos delgados labios al poner énfasis en las ultimas palabras)  
  
¿?.....!¡ Oh¡ vaya¡ asi que de eso se trata todo....Harry Potter  
  
...No se de que hablas jajaja, vaya, esto es divertido, después de todo, no será otra aburrida noche   
  
felicitaciones, lo había logrado Mira hablo de ti y tus ridículas insinuaciones, sobre mi y Harry Potter en la biblioteca, de eso hablo  
  
jajaja, esta chica si que era diferente...me pregunto que pasara si presiono un poco mas Ha eso... (dijo sin ninguna expresión)  
  
¿¡?¡ Y?  
  
ok suficiente por una noche, no sabia de lo que era capaz esa chica Bueno, solo te diré que no es común un Slytherin hablando con uno de otra casa, y que es menos común que este sea un Gryffindor y mucho mas, si este es Potter..solo eso  
  
vaya extraño...exactamente las mismas palabras le habían dicho hace horas, solo que cuan diferente las personas que lo hacían...interesante hmmm definitivamente a pesar de lo que aparentaba la presencia de Draco era...agradable Sara se levanto y fue a sentarse junto a el  
  
Veras, creo que esto es absurdo  
  
(un ceja rubia se alzo) Y?  
  
Sara rió – Vamos, dime que haces aquí a estas horas  
  
(Draco la miro un momento) ...insomnio..... y tu?  
  
Lo mismo y...¿porque no tomas una poción para eso?  
  
Odio depender de cualquier cosa ¿tu?  
  
Aunque te perezca raro, por lo mismo...aunque....no confiara en tomar nada por aquí, no se sabe con que clase de personas estoy durmiendo (dijo esto ultimo mirándolo significativamente)  
  
Jajajaja una risa simple y sencilla surgió entre los dos  
  
No se si sentirme ofendido o alagado – a lo que Sara le respondió con una sonrisa divertida  
  
Bueno, ahora que estamos bien, puedes contarme cual es el problema con Harry?  
  
¿estamos bien? .... ¿Harry?  
  
¿vas a comenzar otra vez con eso?  
  
una mirada gris se centro en los ojos de ella - es una larga historia  
  
Oh bueno.... Pues créeme tengo bastante tiempo, y por lo que veo tu también  
  
Mira, no es una historia o algo asi para andarse contando, además pregúntaselo a cualquier otro, seguro que estarán gustosos de decirte los miles de rumores que se han formado  
  
Ok, si no me quieres decir...ahora. ok lo comprendo  
  
Bueno, ya que me has dicho que tienes mucho tiempo, cuéntame algo de ti, cual es tu secreta y escandalosa historia?  
  
jajaja .. pues veras que es lo que quieres saber?  
  
Draco le lanzo una mirada retadora- ¿Por qué entraste hasta este año y no en primero como todos?  
  
oh vaya, asi que somos directos....pues... mira, no es una historia o algo asi para andarse contando, pero pregúntale a los otros, seguro ya comenzaran los rumores.....  
  
Oh vaya, asi que te crees muy simpática  
  
Jajaja, no mas que tu  
  
Ok, entonces puede que dejemos estas conversaciones para mas adelante ..te parece?  
  
Perfecto, por lo pronto creo que ya debería regresar a intentar dormir, ya que si no, mi humor y mi actitud no será "de lo mejor" y no todos tiene tanta suerte como tu...... y tu, no vienes?  
  
O.o Draco se quedo un poco confundido  
  
¬.¬ me refería que si no vas a dormir también  
  
o.o¡ ¬.¬ hum?¡.. por supuesto que sabia de que hablabas  
  
¬.¬ si, claro...  
  
No, no iré aun, me quedare un poco mas  
  
como quieras, buenas noches  
  
(Draco solo alzo la cabeza un poco mas en señal de despedida) vaya, será que es porque son las 3 de la madrugada pero esta chica...si que es diferente hmmm interesante.... o talvez solo es rara...muy rara  
  
Cuatro horas, dormí cuatro horas, definitivamente esto no puede ser bueno...  
  
Varios Slytherin comenzaban a desayunar, mientras que las otras mesas ya estaban llenándose poco a poco  
  
Tienes razón Pansy, tener la primera clase con los Gryffindors es de lo mas.. "estimulante" dijo una de las chicas a su lado  
  
Y no solo eso, es con su maestra favorita... McGonagall, no se como es que puede enseñar aquí.  
  
Entonces por lo que dicen no convendrá llegar tarde., vamonos  
  
Sara iva entrando al salón cuando el otro lado entraba Harry junto Hermione y Ron, asi que levanto la cabeza y sonrió hacia Harry, a lo que el respondió con un gesto similar  
  
Ron tenia un gesto muy confundido y gracioso en la cara -Solo dime Hermione, paso lo que creo que vi?  
  
Ehh.. si  
  
Ok, solo quería estar seguro  
  
Oh vamos, no sean tontos- dijo Harry mientras ponía los ojos en blanco  
  
¿Que no seamos tontos?, te acaba de saludar la chica  
  
.......... y?  
  
La chica nueva de ¡Slytherin!, como si se conocieran y fueran amigos  
  
Si, eh hablado con ella- dijo secamente Harry intentando no darle la mas mínima importancia  
  
En ese momento entro la profesora y no pudieron hablar mas  
  
-Me ausentare por un momento, tengo que atender un llamado, mientras continúen con los hechizos reducio y engorgio, no quiero que tengan ningún problema con ellos para cuando regrese ...especialmente usted señor Longbottom (aunque se sentía desconfiada con dejar la clase por fin salio)  
  
A pesar de que se respiraba una leve tensión y cierto aire de extrañeza, varios de los alumnos comenzaron a practicar los hechizos como les habían dicho  
  
Entonces Hermione, volvió a tomar la conversación que no había olvidado  
  
Y bien Harry? De donde la conoces?  
  
He?, ha si... pues recuerdas el dia que en que pase la comida en la biblioteca por el trabajo que tenia atrasado?, pues ese dia estaba ahí cuando ella...  
  
CRASHH¡¡¡.....una nueve de polvo seguida de un rayo color marrón se dirigía de repente directamente hacia la cara de Harry  
  
Impedimenta¡¡-rápidamente Harry intento contraatacar el rayo, pero extrañamente este reboto hacia su izquierda, donde para su mala suerte ere el lado Slytherin, y para comprobar que el destino lo odiaba, exactamente al lugar de Draco Malfoy, y mas específicamente hacia Draco Malfoy¡¡  
  
Finite Incantatem¡  
  
El rayo desapareció rápidamente dejando solo un extraño olor...cuando...  
  
¿Que demonios te pasa Potter? ¿Qué mierda intentaste hacerme? – Draco esta furioso, sus irises brillaban de la ira  
  
Nada Malfoy que iva yo a querer contigo oh vaya, aquí empieza..  
  
Sara que había estado distraída durante toda la clase levanto la vista asi como todos los demás lo estaba haciendo en ese momento  
  
Titulo: Destino  
  
Autor: Diane Greenleaf Malfoy  
  
Advertencia: Es una historia que es contada desde la perspectiva de una chica principalmente, aunque se ira convirtiendo en slash, este fic es un H/D/ ...S?, si este tema te molesta porfavor NO LO LEAS. Ok, sobre advertencia no hay engaño.  
  
Clasificación: es PG13 pero puede ir subiendo en el camino  
  
NA: Sorry si soy un poquito lenta con el desenvolvimiento de los "hechos" pero es que para mi un buen fic debe de tener una historia bastante fuerte y bien planteada detrás. Ah¡, lo que esta escrito entre son los pensamientos  
  
Disclaimer: Evidentemente los personajes de HP no son míos, si lo fueran ahora viviría muuuy bien, (^^ demasiado bien diría yo), Sara, los que no son conocidos y la trama es mía. Aunque es obvio verdad?¡ O.oU (Alternative Universe) AU no todo lo que paso en los libros sucedió igual que aquí  
  
Capitulo 2: Diferencias  
  
Era un hecho, definitivamente habían pasado dos horas y seguía sin poder dormir...maldito insomnio, Sara decidió bajar entonces a la sala común, cualquier cosa era mejor que seguir dando vueltas en esa maldita cama, se levanto, se puso una bata y bajo las escaleras, ahí estaba, la chimenea encendida como toda las noches, y un absoluto silencio, se instalo en un cómodo sillón cerca de la luz y el calor de las llamas, a su lado había una mesilla, en donde vio una pequeña figura de cristal, (después de todo era un Slytherin, curiosa hasta el final) la tomo y comenzó a jugar con ella en sus manos distraídamente, hasta que.....hum¡¡ maldición se cayo...y se rompió¡  
  
¿Qué nunca te digieran que no debes tomar cosas ajenas?  
  
Sara volteo sobresaltada, una voz de alguien que no había visto justo unos metros detrás de ella  
  
¿Qué? ¿Quién esta ahi?  
  
Una figura se acerco un poco mas a la luz, dejando al descubierto a un chico de cabello platinado e irises grises  
  
Draco  
  
Sara  
  
¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
Bueno, veras, esta es la sala común de Slytherin y yo soy uno...dedúcelo  
  
Ja, ja, muy gracioso, sabes a lo que me refiero  
  
me encargo de mis asuntos  
  
¿alas 3 de la mañana?  
  
¿algún problema?  
  
.....bien as lo que quieras  
  
¿todos lo hacemos no es cierto?  
  
perfecto, si lo que intentaba era provocarla, lo iba a lograr ¿Qué demonios significa eso?  
  
Nada .....solo eso...todos hacemos lo que queremos, pensamos lo que queremos...HABLAMOS con quien queremos vamos, no pareces ser una tonta (una sonrisa maliciosa salio de esos delgados labios al poner énfasis en las ultimas palabras)  
  
¿?.....!¡ Oh¡ vaya¡ asi que de eso se trata todo....Harry Potter  
  
...No se de que hablas jajaja, vaya, esto es divertido, después de todo, no será otra aburrida noche   
  
felicitaciones, lo había logrado Mira hablo de ti y tus ridículas insinuaciones, sobre mi y Harry Potter en la biblioteca, de eso hablo  
  
jajaja, esta chica si que era diferente...me pregunto que pasara si presiono un poco mas Ha eso... (dijo sin ninguna expresión)  
  
¿¡?¡ Y?  
  
ok suficiente por una noche, no sabia de lo que era capaz esa chica Bueno, solo te diré que no es común un Slytherin hablando con uno de otra casa, y que es menos común que este sea un Gryffindor y mucho mas, si este es Potter..solo eso  
  
vaya extraño...exactamente las mismas palabras le habían dicho hace horas, solo que cuan diferente las personas que lo hacían...interesante hmmm definitivamente a pesar de lo que aparentaba la presencia de Draco era...agradable Sara se levanto y fue a sentarse junto a el  
  
Veras, creo que esto es absurdo  
  
(un ceja rubia se alzo) Y?  
  
Sara rió – Vamos, dime que haces aquí a estas horas  
  
(Draco la miro un momento) ...insomnio..... y tu?  
  
Lo mismo y...¿porque no tomas una poción para eso?  
  
Odio depender de cualquier cosa ¿tu?  
  
Aunque te perezca raro, por lo mismo...aunque....no confiara en tomar nada por aquí, no se sabe con que clase de personas estoy durmiendo (dijo esto ultimo mirándolo significativamente)  
  
Jajajaja una risa simple y sencilla surgió entre los dos  
  
No se si sentirme ofendido o alagado – a lo que Sara le respondió con una sonrisa divertida  
  
Bueno, ahora que estamos bien, puedes contarme cual es el problema con Harry?  
  
¿estamos bien? .... ¿Harry?  
  
¿vas a comenzar otra vez con eso?  
  
una mirada gris se centro en los ojos de ella - es una larga historia  
  
Oh bueno.... Pues créeme tengo bastante tiempo, y por lo que veo tu también  
  
Mira, no es una historia o algo asi para andarse contando, además pregúntaselo a cualquier otro, seguro que estarán gustosos de decirte los miles de rumores que se han formado  
  
Ok, si no me quieres decir...ahora. ok lo comprendo  
  
Bueno, ya que me has dicho que tienes mucho tiempo, cuéntame algo de ti, cual es tu secreta y escandalosa historia?  
  
jajaja .. pues veras que es lo que quieres saber?  
  
Draco le lanzo una mirada retadora- ¿Por qué entraste hasta este año y no en primero como todos?  
  
oh vaya, asi que somos directos....pues... mira, no es una historia o algo asi para andarse contando, pero pregúntale a los otros, seguro ya comenzaran los rumores.....  
  
Oh vaya, asi que te crees muy simpática  
  
Jajaja, no mas que tu  
  
Ok, entonces puede que dejemos estas conversaciones para mas adelante ..te parece?  
  
Perfecto, por lo pronto creo que ya debería regresar a intentar dormir, ya que si no, mi humor y mi actitud no será "de lo mejor" y no todos tiene tanta suerte como tu...... y tu, no vienes?  
  
O.o Draco se quedo un poco confundido  
  
¬.¬ me refería que si no vas a dormir también  
  
o.o¡ ¬.¬ hum?¡.. por supuesto que sabia de que hablabas  
  
¬.¬ si, claro...  
  
No, no iré aun, me quedare un poco mas  
  
como quieras, buenas noches  
  
(Draco solo alzo la cabeza un poco mas en señal de despedida) vaya, sera que es porque son las 3 de la madrugada pero esta chica...si que es diferente hmmm interesante.... o talvez solo es rara...muy rara  
  
Cuatro horas, dormí cuatro horas, definitivamente esto no puede ser bueno...  
  
Varios Slytherin comenzaban a desayunar, mientras que las otras mesas ya estaban llenándose poco a poco  
  
Tienes razón Pansy, tener la primera clase con los Gryffindors es de lo mas.. "estimulante" dijo una de las chicas a su lado  
  
Y no solo eso, es con ella... McGonagall, la directora de la casa – dijeron esto ultimo mirando hacia la mesa Gryffindor  
  
No convendrá llegar tarde., vamonos  
  
Sara iva entrando al salón cuando del otro lado entraba Harry junto Hermione y Ron, asi que levanto la cabeza y sonrió hacia Harry, a lo que el respondió con un gesto similar  
  
Ron tenia un gesto muy confundido y gracioso en la cara  
  
Solo dime Hermione, paso lo que creo que vi?  
  
Ehh.. si  
  
Ok, solo quería estar seguro  
  
No sean tontos- dijo Harry mientras ponía los ojos en blanco  
  
¿Que no seamos tontos?, te acaba de saludar esa chica  
  
.......... y?  
  
La chica nueva¡ de ¡Slytherin!,  
  
Si, eh hablado con ella- dijo secamente Harry intentando no darle importancia  
  
En ese momento entro la profesora y no pudieron hablar mas  
  
Me ausentare por un momento, tengo que atender un llamado, mientras continúen con los hechizos reducio y engorgio, no quiero que tengan ningún problema con ellos para cuando regrese ...especialmente usted señor Longbottom (aunque se sentía desconfiada e inquieta con dejar la clase por obvias razones por fin salio)  
  
A pesar de que se respiraba una leve tensión y cierto aire de extrañeza, varios de los alumnos comenzaron a practicar los hechizos como les habían dicho  
  
Entonces Hermione volvió a tomar la conversación que no habían terminado  
  
¿Y bien Harry? ¿De donde la conoces?  
  
¿He?, ha si... pues recuerdas el dia que en que pase la comida en la biblioteca por el trabajo que tenia atrasado?, pues ese dia estaba ahí cuando ella...  
  
KRASHH¡¡¡.....e pronto una nueve de polvo seguida de un rayo color marrón se dirigía de repente directamente hacia la cara de Harry  
  
Impedimenta¡¡-rápidamente Harry intento parar el rayo, pero extrañamente este reboto hacia su izquierda, donde para su mala suerte ere el lado Slytherin, y para comprobar que el destino lo odiaba, exactamente al lugar de Draco Malfoy, y mas específicamente hacia Draco Malfoy¡¡  
  
Finite Incantatem¡  
  
El rayo desapareció rápidamente dejando solo un extraño olor...cuando...  
  
¿Que demonios te pasa Potter? ¿Qué mierda intentaste hacerme? – Draco esta furioso, sus irises brillaban de ira  
  
Nada Malfoy que iva yo a querer contigo oh vaya, aquí empieza..  
  
Sara que había estado distraída durante toda la clase levanto la vista asi como todos los demás lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, se escucharon varios comentarios perdidos como... "oh si, esto hay que verlo" y "allá van" y "mira, otra vez"  
  
No lo se Potter, tu dímelo  
  
Mira Malfoy puedes pensar lo que quieras, es mas por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras...y tirarte a un pozo no seria mala idea -esto ultimo lo dijo murmurando Ron  
  
¿dijiste algo comadreja?, oh es que Potter no se sabe defender solo – dijo esto sacando su varita  
  
Harry se puso a la defensiva e igual saco la suya  
  
es una estupidez realmente..debería hacer algo antes de que las cosas empeoraran Oh vamos, esto no vale la pena (dijo esto no sin obtener muchas miradas extrañadas de las dos casas)  
  
¿Sara? Dijeron los dos al unísono  
  
Draco volteo a ver violentamente a Harry- ¿Asi que ahora también te vales de las chicas para que te defiendan Potter?  
  
era un maldito cretino, si había alguien en el mundo que lo podía hacer enojar tanto, ese era Draco Malfoy - A mi me pareció que se dirigía hacia ti Malfoy  
  
¿pero que demonios? O.o   
  
Oh vaya Potter no lo sabia, asi que te interesa la nueva chica...pobre imbecil –se podía escuchar el arrastre de las palabras perfectamente medido  
  
Ni que fuera tu, oh pero si, lo olvidaba, es de las pocas con las que aun no te as acostado cierto?  
  
¿pero que ??? en que maldito momento la discusión se convirtió sobre mi? Y mas en esos términos   
  
No eres mas que un huérfano patético y además....si la quisiera ya la hubiese tenido cosa que JAMAS podrás decir tu  
  
¿quieres apostar?  
  
ok, suficiente que demonios se creían esos dos idiotas hablando de ella de esa manera...después que había intentado calmarlos... entupidos  
  
Expeliarmus¡  
  
Las varitas de ambos ivan subiendo, y justo cuando pronunciaban su hechizo cada uno de ellos, una onda los golpeo de lleno por un costado  
  
En ese momento el choque produjo que los otros dos hechizos salieran al azar en la sala de clases, dando como resultado bastantes daños en esta, aun no había pasado del todo la confusión cuando apareció la profesora McGonagall  
  
¿Quién a lanzado ese expelliarmus?  
  
Las cabezas fueron volteando hasta dar con el responsable  
  
¿señorita Belmont?  
  
(la mirada de la profesora pasaba por todo el salón hasta encontrar a los otros dos chicos y evaluando todo el destrozo causado)  
  
Señorita Belmont, Señor Potter, señor Malfoy, vengan conmigo. – y por el tono de su voz y la expresión en su rostro definitivamente no iva a ser para nada bueno...repasando los hechos .no, definitivamente no lo iva a ser...  
  
NA: bueno, aquí esta el capitulo 2 vaya, tarde una semana en subirlo, pero bueno aquí esta ^^, muchas gracias por los reviews, no tiene idea de cómo se aprecian y ayudan gracias, cometarios, felicitaciones criticas ya saben a donde..bye 


	3. Conociendo un poco mas

Autor: Diane Greenleaf Malfoy  
  
Advertencia: Es una historia que es contada desde la perspectiva de una chica principalmente, aunque se ira convirtiendo en slash, este fic es un H/D/ ...S?, si este tema te molesta porfavor NO LO LEAS. Ok, sobre advertencia no hay engaño.  
  
Clasificación: es PG13 pero puede ir subiendo en el camino  
  
NA: Sorry si soy un poquito lenta con el desenvolvimiento de los "hechos" pero es que para mi un buen fic debe de tener una historia bastante fuerte y bien planteada detrás. Ah¡, lo que esta escrito entre son los pensamientos  
  
Disclaimer: Evidentemente los personajes de HP no son míos, si lo fueran ahora viviría muuuy bien, ( demasiado bien diría yo), Sara, los que no son conocidos y la trama es mía. Aunque es obvio verdad?¡ O.oU (Alternative Universe) AU no todo lo que paso en los libros sucedió aquí  
  
Capitulo 3: Conociendo un poco mas  
  
Bueno las cosas podrían ser peor... que? Como que peor? le grito su conciencia a Harry, aunque bueno debía admitirlo, siempre puede empeorar todo.  
  
Aunque este pensamiento no era muy reconfortante, tenia que admitir que la profesora que ahora caminaba enérgicamente frente a ellos, estaba realmente enojada, junto a el caminaba Sara, la cual se veía expectante y algo...er.. atemorizada y a su lado de ella Malfoy, aunque este como si absolutamente nada hubiese pasado, parecía no notar o no querer notar que iban caminando juntos después de haber destruido media aula, tampoco parecía notar que iban caminando directamente hacia la oficina del director...  
  
Luego de pasar por la entrada llegaron a las puertas de la oficina de Dumbledore en la que entro la profesora McGonagall cerrándola justo detrás de ella, dejándolos fuera.  
  
Ninguno de los tres chicos habían hablado, ni siquiera dirigirse la mirada, Harry estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en la actitud de los otros dos, mientras que Sara oh maldición, escuela nueva, mal comienzo y Draco Maldito Potter  
  
Pasaron unos minutos cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse  
  
Pasen señores, añadió muy seria y aun enojada McGonagall  
  
Al final de la oficina, sentando detrás de su escritorio se encontraba Dumbledore, mirándolos con neutralidad pero a la vez con un dejo de cansancio  
  
Señorita Belmont, Señor Malfoy...Harry (Dumbledore no lo dijo asi de modo de alguna preferencia, sino que simplemente con Sara jamás había hablado, y lo mejor era comenzar llamándole así y pues Draco....definitivamente esa era la mejor forma de dirigirse hacia el y pues Harry era Harry) La profesora me ha informado de los sucesos... ocasionados por su causa, ¿Alguno tiene algo que decir?  
  
Er...lo siento - dijo levemente y apenado Harry  
  
Sara solo asintió ha eso levemente con la cabeza mientras que Draco precia estar en una situación completamente diferente y ajena a lo que estaba pasando  
  
Dumbledore solo exhalo un poco e aire, y cerro los ojos, y luego vivió a mirarlos con mirada mas tranquila  
  
Verán, lo que han hecho a sido una acción grave que obviamente tendrá su castigo, el cual será dictado por la profesora – solo en ese momento los ojos de Draco chispearon un poco, pero al siguiente segundo volvió a tomar su actitud ajena - , pero verán, en el caso de usted señorita es la primera vez que se ve involucrada en un asunto de este tipo, aunque también hay que tomar en cuenta que es su primer día de clases, mientras que ustedes –dijo esto ultimo mirando a Harry y Draco directamente para asegurarse tener toda su atención, lo cual logro con bastante éxito- esta no es la primer vez que incurren en una falta por problemas entre ustedes, y esto debe terminar ya, asi que debo advertirles, que a la siguiente vez que algo de esta naturalaza vuelva a ocurrir, me veré obligado a tomar medidas....bastante drásticas- para este momento tanto Draco como Harry estaban indudablemente con toda su atención hacia estas palabras- bueno, eso es todo, espero y tomen muy en cuenta esto y, buenas días.- dijo esto ya con una la mirada agradable y volviendo hacia un pergamino que estaba sobre su escritorio  
  
Salieron de la oficina, volviendo a los pasillos de Hogwarts, ya solos, pero no sin antes 50 puntos menos Gryffindor y 75 Slytherin (esto por haber estado involucrados dos alumnos de esta casa) y cada uno con turnos para arreglar el aula dañada sin magia  
  
Fue cuando al parecer Draco volvió a la situación  
  
Maldito Potter, porque no te mueres  
  
Púdrete Malfoy  
  
¿Qué les parece si mejor lo hacen ambos?-dijo Sara sacando por fin la rabia que aun tenia contenida dándose la vuelta y caminando fuertemente en dirección opuesta  
  
Unos ojos verdes emanaban odio hacia unos grises los cuales le expresaban algo sumamente parecido, aunque finalmente Draco dio vuelta y se alejo de ahí, aunque Harry se extraño por esta actitud, pero se dio cuenta de que en realidad ya estaban muy retrasados para la siguiente clase, y definitivamente ahora tenia que correr para no tener mas problemas de los que ya tenia, aunque mientras corría recordaba aquella amenaza lanzada por Dumbledore, por alguna extraña razón, se le había quedado gravada bastante bien...  
  
Harry recordó que tenia clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, no había gran problema, pero apenas estaba llegando cuando tanto Hermione, Ron y muchos otros compañeros habían llegado a recibirlo (o mas bien a interrogarlo)  
  
¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te dijeron? ¿Qué les hicieron? ¿y a Malfoy? ¿ y a esa chica?  
  
Harry les contó levemente lo sucedido y les informo luego de mirar apenadamente a Hermione que también tenían 50 puntos menos  
  
Bueno pudo haber sido peor dijo alegremente Ron  
  
vaya, ahora se de donde saco ese tipo de pensamientos bueno eso y aparte repararemos los daños...manualmente  
  
Dando por terminada la platica sobre eso todos regresaron a las clases normalmente.  
  
La puerta de su habitación fue abierta estrepitosamente y cerrada de igual manera, un cuerpo alto y delgado daba vueltas por el lugar bastante enojado  
  
Maldito Potter...maldita maestra....malito viejo.... Quien demonios se creía para amenazarlo, a el un Malfoy y esa estupida tipa, desde que regresaron de la oficina de Dumbledore ni siquiera le había dirigido la mirada como si el le debiera algo...y sus imbeciles compañeros interrogándolo, si algo odiaba era que lo estuvieran cuestionando aunque bueno, también a la chica le paso lo mismo y por lo visto también le desagradaba tanto como a el y ahora no solo eso también tenia que reparar la sala a la manera muggle .....  
  
Agobiado y fastidiado decidió que lo mejor seria quedarse ahí, si salía cualquier estupido volvería con sus absurdas preguntas y además no tenia la menor intensión de lidiar con nadie, absolutamente nadie, se tiro pesadamente en la cama y cerro sus ojos tratando de que los pensamientos se fueran sin mucho éxito, porque? Porque? Demonios tenia esta obsesión con el, porque? Era el único que podía hacerlo rabiar e esta manera porque sentía ese enorme placer cada que lo veía derrotado o humillado por su causa...porque? demonios tenia tanta importancia para el, el hecho de estar pensando en el y además no encontrar respuestas lo desquiciaba aun mas, entonces sus parpados volvieron a abrirse revelando sus irises grises, pero esta vez con un extraño brillo...pero eso si, de una cosa si estaba seguro es que al otro le pasaba lo mismo, solo el podía hacerlo perder el juicio completamente, OH si que lo había visto, esas miradas furiosas...llenas de vida, de energía solo se las dedica a el. Arto de todo eso se acostó de costado de costado para intentar.....dormir no, eso no era fácil para el, pero trato de relajarse y lo que era aun mas importante, dejar de pensar en Potter.  
  
A no, pero esto no se queda asi Potter.- y volvió a cerrar los ojos  
  
En un habitación no muy lejana, una chica de cabello castaño claro se preparaba. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, lo mejor hubiera sido no meterse, que se mataran esos dos si querían, pero no sus impulsos siempre le ganaban , se lo había advertido su madre desde hace mucho, tenia que aprender a controlarse, ya mas calmada salio a la sala común en donde solo había algunos chicos de 1º año y de ahí salio a cumplir su castigo, ella era la primera en tener que arreglar los daños., McGonagall previniendo la posibilidad de que la sala quedase peor si los mandaban juntos los había separado por turnos y a Sara le toco ser la primera en ir, por lo que no iría a cenar. Caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts dándose cuenta de que realmente todavía no conocía bien la escuela...pero bueno ya se daría tiempo para eso, por ahora tenia algunos "deberes pendientes"  
  
En la sala común de Gryffindor se encontraban Ron y Hermione haciendo una tarea, y Harry estaba leyendo un libro , bueno en realidad no lo estaba haciendo, estaba pensando en Malfoy...  
  
jajaja, la cara que puso cuando McGonagall pronuncio las palabras arreglarlo a manera muggle , jajaja, estaba entre horrorizado, asqueado y enojado oh si muy enojado hmmm si talvez de cierta manera había valido la pena aunque el también resulto afectado, el hacer que Malfoy hiciera cualquier cosa muggle por su culpa definitivamente valía la pena, casi siempre uno hacia algo para que castigaran al otro, rara vez era la que los dos salían perjudicados, recordó aquella vez en el bosque prohibido jeje no paraba de quejarse y cuado vio al unicornio muerto y Voldemort acercarse, su cara jajaja su grito  
  
Jajá jajá Harry comenzó a reír haciendo que todos los que estaban a su alrededor voltearan a verlo  
  
Entre ellos Hermione que ahora lo veía enojada  
  
Mira Harry te e estado observando, no has estado leyendo, te la has pasado pensando en no se que y ahora comienzas a reírte, definitivamente no se que piensas, crees que es divertido estar ganando los puntos para que no los quieten?  
  
Harry se quedo callado, no era para tanto, o si? Bueno si habían sido muchos puntos esta vez, y si, ya habían sido muchas veces tal vez si lo era  
  
Lo siento musito Harry  
  
Hermione solo bajo los ojos y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, al igual que sus otros compañeros que al parecer también compartían la opinión de ella  
  
genial Malfoy le causaba problemas por todos lados, un momento, estaba volviendo a pensar en el, últimamente esto se le estaba haciendo una costumbre, una muy desagradable costumbre, tenia que dejar de hacerlo,... pero es que siempre el era el que lo provocaba, siempre cuando....momento¡¡¡ estaba volviéndolo a hacer...el libro Harry solo concéntrate en el libro  
  
Una vez que se había hecho tarde Harry subió a su habitación en la que ya algunos otros de sus compañeros estaban durmiendo, se sentía extrañamente satisfecho, sin tensiones, se introdujo en las sabanas y se dispuso a dormir placidamente  
  
(calor, mucho calor, un cuerpo aferrandolo desde abajo, suave, terso, de piel inmaculadamente blanca, una boca lo invadía primero duramente para después volverse mas lento, pero besándolo mas profundamente, ambos cuerpos estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor...sensaciones nunca antes imaginadas, estaba en el cielo, entonces lo sintió, dos erecciones chocaban entre si, en ese momento lo supo, ese cuerpo que estaba debajo suyo definitivamente no era el de una mujer, pero a quien demonios le importaba, se sentía demasiado jodidamente bien, de pronto aquellas piernas lo aprisionaron aun mas deseándolo, exigiéndolo, se apresuro a responder empujando un poco, un rostro de facciones delicadas, con algunos mechones rubios pegados a la frente por el sudor, simplemente hermoso, puso su pene en la entrada y comenzó a empujar para....)  
  
Harry despertó de pronto agitado, temeroso, y con un dolor punzante en su entrepierna ufff que sueño, no era nada fuera de lo común que tuviese de vez en cuando un sueño de este tipo, pero...este había sido mas intenso mas real, mucho mejor que cualquier otro y además ¡¡¡MOMENTO!!! ¿Acaso había soñado con un hombre? No, no podía ser posible, repaso nuevamente el sueño, que a pesar de que las sensaciones que le había dejado eran muy palpables, no recordaba nada sobre aquel tipo, estaba seguro de que había sido un chico, de eso no había duda, y también recordaba haberlo reconocido en el sueño, pero, ahora simplemente no podía recordar nada ni un rasgo, alguna seña, nada, ahora en lo que mas se enfocaba era en la impresión, había tenido muchos sueños asi, pero siempre eran con chicas.. ¿Acaso era gay? oh solo sus hormonas sufrieron un enorme desajuste esa noche o que demonios??  
  
Decidió volverse a dormir, el impacto le había quitado casi cualquier excitación que hubiese podido tener, ahora solo volvía a recostarse, e intento dormir, aunque su cabeza seguía siendo un lió, después de un rato de intentar aclarase la situación sin ningún éxito, intento recordar al chico pero el éxito fue aun menor, finalmente el seño comenzó a vencerlo y lentamente se volvió dormir.  
  
La puerta hacia la sala común de Slyterin se abrió dejando pasar a Sara, estaba cansada y fastidiada, nunca pensó que arreglar una mesa como los muggles fuera a ser tan difícil, le había tomado casi toda la noche, y a pesar de el cansancio, no era mucho el sueño que tenia, estaba por subir cuando vio una sombra que se acercaba lentamente a ella, maldición y no tenia su varita con ella, estaba por gritar cuando una mano la tomo por la boca impidiéndoselo, entonces unos tibios labios al susurraron al oído  
  
Shhh no quiero que despiertes a todos  
  
Sara comenzó a moverse intentando zafarse, pero unos fuertes brazos la tenían bien sujeta, lo que comenzó a ponerla aun mas nerviosa  
  
Una risita divertida salio de aquellos labios shhh tranquila soy yo, Draco  
  
Entonces se tranquilizo y frunció el seño, como es que no había reconocido su voz antes, y fue cuando la soto y volteo hacia el  
  
¿Que demonios crees que estas haciendo?  
  
Nada, solo impidiendo que todos los Slytherins salieran a hacernos compañía luego de tu desgarrador grito - Sara estaba por replicar algo pero la interrumpió- y estoy seguro que lo ibas a hacer lo vi en tus ojos- dijo esto ultimo burlonamente  
  
Ha pues bueno, me encantaría ver tu reacción cuando una sombra se acerque a ti y no tengas a tu varita ni nada que te ayude  
  
Oh vamos estamos en la sala común  
  
Pues esta es mi tercera noche aquí, perdón si no me siento aun en entera confianza si, aquello era como para comenzar una discusión pero estaba demasiado cansada y decidió dejarlo por la paz y bueno, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso el insomnio otra vez?  
  
Draco la miro un momento escrutadoramente como evaluando la situación, hasta que finalmente desistió también de cualquier riña que pudiera haber  
  
No, es más todo lo contrario, un mal sueño  
  
Ohhh ¿una pesadilla?  
  
Hmm no, no exactamente  
  
¿Entonces?  
  
...........  
  
¿Entonces?  
  
No estarás esperando que te cuente mi sueño ¿o si?  
  
Sara puso los ojos en blanco- Mira, solo era una cortesía, la verdad es que no me interesa en lo mas mínimo que sueñas y que no, asi que no te des tanta importancia, y buenas noches, estoy cansada, y ya sabrás el porque asi que me retiro  
  
Buenas noches...te cuidas – dijo Malfoy esbozando una leva sonrisa  
  
Dulces sueños- contesto Sara con un gesto similar al de el  
  
Draco cerro los ojos aquella tipa era muy extraña..aunque volviendo a lo que estaba antes de que entrara, no tan extraña como su sueño, de cuando aca el Draco Malfoy tenia esa clase de sueños...sueños con chicos, hacia no mucho que había despertado y lo había dejado tan confundido que bajo a la sala común como siempre lo hacia cuando no quería estar en su recamara, no era el hecho de pudiera ser gay lo que le extrañaba, ya se había planteado la posibilidad de que pudiera ser bisexual antes, cuando le atrajo aquel que había sido su antecesor como buscador en el equipo de quidicth, pero nunca había pasado a mas nada que tuviera que ver con un hombre y bueno, lo que lo abrumaba era identidad de aquel tipo, sabia que lo conocía, en el sueño lo había reconocido, y lo había disfrutado oh si de eso no había duda, había sido genial, pero quien demonios era, seguro del colegio, pero quien? Quien? Pasaron unos cuantos minutos mas y fue cuando volvió cansado a su recamara hmmm tal vez luego seguiría pensando en so, ahora debía intentar volver dormirse, aunque en realidad ya faltaba muy poco para que empezaran las clases se metió en su cama recordando aquellos besos, aquellas carisias hmmm definitivamente tenia que averiguar quien había sido.  
  
NA: Eh aquí el 3º capitulo, creo que me quedo algo largo, pero bueno, no quería cortarlo, ya saben cometarios criticas sugerencias, solo presionen el botón review hasta pronto 


	4. Se avecina un juego

Titulo: Se avecina un juego

Autor: Diane Greenleaf Malfoy

Advertencia: Es un fic en el que hay una chica, aunque se ira convirtiendo en SLASH, este fic es un H/D, si este tema te molesta por favor NO LO LEAS. Ok, sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

Clasificación: es PG13 pero puede ir subiendo en el camino

NA: Sorry si soy un poquito lenta con el desenvolvimiento de los "hechos" pero es que para mi un buen fic debe de tener una historia bastante fuerte y bien planteada detrás. Ah¡, lo que esta escrito entre son los pensamientos

Disclaimer: Evidentemente los personajes de HP no son míos, si lo fueran ahora viviría muuuy bien, ( demasiado bien diría yo), Sara, los que no son conocidos y la trama es mía. Aunque es obvio verdad?¡ O.oU (Alternative Universe) AU no todo lo que paso en los libros sucedió aquí

Capitulo 4:

Maldición siete de la mañana, rodó por la cama intentando despertarse mejor, pero estaba muy cansado, la noche anterior no había dormido mucho, y lo que había dormido pues.....no, no, mejor no pensar en eso, se levanto aun muy adormilado y vio que casi todos sus compañeros de cuarto no estaban, seguro ya estaban en la sala común. Tenia que apurarse si no quería llegar tarde, entro a darse un baño, en donde todavía salían algunos Gryffindors comenzó enjabonándose el cabello mientras abría la regadera de donde inmediatamente empezó a correr el agua tibia..aquella gotas, el agua por todo su cuerpo, le hizo recordar aquello, esos labios, esas manos delgadas y finas hmm como es que podía recordar detalles tan pequeños como esos y no la identidad de aquel, se había prometido no pensar mas en eso, pero...no estaba pensando sobre eso, simplemente estaba recordando, hmmm ese cabello, todo estaba tan húmedo tan caliente....

Hey Harry ¿tuviste algún sueño especial anoche?

Momentáneamente la respiración de Harry se detuvo mientras volteaba hacia aquella voz que le había hablado

¿Qué? He.... Er... a que te refieres Ron?

Tan solo mírate

Por un momento el ojiverde no sabia que hacer, lo había atrapado o visto, pero como? Acaso había hablado en sueño...oh que demonios?

He...¿como? Dijo tragando saliva

Ron le lanzo una mirada escrutadora y luego lanzo un suspiro de ti Harry, solo mírate, se nota que no dormiste bien, por eso preguntaba, talvez otra pesadilla o algo asi

Los pulmones de Harry volvieron a recibir aire normalmente- Ha si, pero no fue la gran cosa, no recuerdo nada

Bueno, apúrate, es tarde te esperamos en el gran comedor

Si, ahora salgo- termino de bañarse lo mas rápido que pudo, se vistió y bajo a desayunar.

Una vez en la mesa Gryffindor, todos hablaban muy animadamente, pasado mañana seria el primer partido de quidditch de la temporada, y para no perder la tradición seria Gryffindor/Slytherin, y por lo tanto los ánimos estaban mas encendidos que normalmente

Harry se sentía muy cansado de todo esto, cada partido era lo mismo, se hablaba de el y de lo que haría e incluso de lo que pensaría termino su tostada y salio hacia el baño ignorando a algunas llamada que si haya alcanzado a escuchar, para cuando salio del baño era ya tarde para regresar al gran comedor y aunque aun temprano para su clase fue para haya, abrió la puerta del aula de adivinación la cual estaba completamente vacía a excepción de una chica sentado del lado Slytherin que había volteado hacia el al percibir su entrada

Vaya, hola

Hola...¿no es algo temprano aun para estar aquí? Dijo Harry al tiempo que sentaba junto a ella

Sara lo miro fijamente- Lo mismo debería y podría peguntarte a ti ¿no crees?, yo como veras aun tengo ligeros problemas con esto – termino lanzando una mirada fastidiada a una pila de libros de adivinación que estaban junto a ella ¿y tu? ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

Pues en realidad ninguna solo que ya no falta tanto y pues...el gran comedor esta algo "exaltado"- al notar Harry que al parecer la chica frente a el no tenia la menor idea de lo que le había tratado de decir continuo

Ya sabes, por el partido de quidditch

¿Quidditch?

¿Si, que no sabes lo que es? Pregunto sonriendo

Pero claro que se lo que es - Le respondió con un deje de molestia- es solo que...jamás lo he visto jugarlo, vaya, no sabia que Hogwarts tenia torneos...!genial¡

Créeme es fascinante, fue de lo que mas me gusto hacer cuando conocí el mundo mágico

Sara recordó por un momento la tan famosa vida de Harry Potter el niño que vivió pero decidió que no era oportuno ni cómodo para el hablar sobre eso asi que pronto regreso al tema que tenían, quien sabe talvez en otra ocasión..

¿oh entonces eres jugador? ¿Qué posición?

Buscador

Wow – respondió Sara levantando ambas cejas claramente impresionada

Haa, ahora entiendo, ¿contra que casa es el partido?

Harry sonrió levemente- contra ustedes, Slytherin

Sara sonrió de lado y estaba por responder algo cuando una voz fría y despectiva los sorprendió desde atrás

Les patearemos el trasero Potter – Draco Malfoy junto con Crabble y Goyle acababan de entrar y de tras de el algunos otros Slytherins

¿si Malfoy? ¿asi como todas las otras veces?- respondió Harry sarcásticamente

Draco entrecerró los ojos – mira Potter tu, y toda tu casa de mier...

Justo en ese momento entro la maestra impidiendo que el rubio terminara su enunciado haciendo que todos tomaran sus asientos, no importaba cuantas veces se pelearan Harry y Draco siempre era un espectáculo que todos morían por presenciar

Harry apenas se dio cuenta de que seguía sentado al lado de Sara...en el lado Slytherin, cuando se dio la vuelta para levantarse se encontró con Zabini que lo veía viéndolo desde arriba amenazadoramente, se levanto poniendo entonces a la par las miradas, y se fue no sin antes tener el típico golpe de hombros por parte de Blasie que entonces se sentó en el lugar que el había estado ocupando

Jóvenes, la clase es aca- esto logro que toda la atención regresara a ella y con esto normalizando la clase

El dia paso rápidamente, Sara se encontraba en la sala común leyendo algunas hojas sueltas cuando vio pasar algunos de sus compañeros con su uniforme de quidditch por primera vez

Rápidamente volteo a ver a Pansy cuestionándola con la mirada

La chica apenas alzo la vista de lo que estaba haciendo para responderle – Van a la practica

y...¿no vamos a ir?

No, es solo una practica respondió secamente para volver ahora si definitivamente a sus cosas

A pesar de que se sentía sumamente tentada en salir y ver pensó que seria muy tonto salir ella sola a lo que ellos consideraban "solo una practica"

Poco a poco se fue haciendo tarde, y la sala común se fue vaciando, los jugadores ya habían regresado hacia un rato bastante cansados y sucios

debió haber sido una practica interesante pensó nostálgicamente pero sin darlo a conocer ni minimamente exteriormente, ya era noche y todos ya habían subido a sus habitaciones, pero no tenia nada de sueño asi que siguió leyendo unas cartas que apenas hasta ese dia que había tenido algo de verdadero tiempo libre podía leer, estaba en eso cuando un ligerísimo olor a pino y vanilla llego hasta ella. Levanto la vista y se encontró con la mirada de unos irises grises, era Draco envuelto en una bata e seda negra , recién bañado ya que aun tenia el cabello, aunque peinado algo húmedo.

¿Tu? ¿sigues aquí? ¿Qué acaso nunca duermes?..y no puedo creer que sigas leyendo eso, desde que me fui, regrese, y ahora, sigues aquí- Al decir esto se sentó pesadamente en el sillón frente a ella, como si esos hechos le molestaran demasiado

Oh, vaya, discúlpame, te prometo que no lo vuelvo hacer- Sara respondió con un tono de sarcasmo exagerado para acomodarse aun mas en el sillón dando notar que estaría ahí el tiempo que quisiera y siguió leyendo - Además, no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias?

Draco entrecerró los ojos para luego echar su cabeza hacia atrás – Claro que no

Hum ¿Qué? ¿ como que claro que no? –volviendo su atención hacia el

Hubieras dejado todo al momento contal de irnos a ver a la practica

Sara abrió los ojos en sorpresa- Sabes, hay algo que se llama no meterse en los asuntos de los demás, conceptos que por lo visto son totalmente desconocidos para ti

Cualquier asunto que pueda interesarme es de mi incumbencia.. además...esas platicas que tienes con Potter han inquietado a mas de uno en la casa

Haaa vaya, con que de eso se trata todo, Harry. hmm me parece que estas bastante obsesionado con el ....y viceversa- agrego después de una pausa

El rubio se incorporo en el sillón mirándola- No estoy obsesionado con nada

A mi me parece que si

Draco se levanto en una ademán molesto – Buenas noches Sara, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar aquí teniendo esta platica sin sentido – fue cuando comenzó a dirigirse a las escaleras que lo llevarían a su habitación

Oh vamos Draco no es para tanto, además quería preguntarte algo

Malfoy no respondió, solo se detuvo y volteo el rostro con una mueca de fastidio

Quería saber que posición juegas en el quidditch – comento poniendo una expresión inocente

Buscador – respondió secamente

Una pequeña risa se quiso salir de los labios de Sara, y aunque al momento la suprimió, Malfoy había logrado verla

¿Qué?

...Nada - por una noche había sido suficiente, no presionaría mas su suerte con Draco

Dímelo – el tono de voz del chico daba a notar que aquello no era una petición

Nada

Mira Belmont, me dices o....

Esta bien, esta bien, si tanto quieres saberlo. Es solo que... - dudo por un segundo- es solo que... Harry también es buscador.

¿Y? – pronuncio lentamente con ira reprimida

Que pues vamos Sara contente nada, es solo que el hecho de que los dos sean jugadores, en la misma posición basta solo, cierra la boca ¡hazlo! contrincantes, es tan... ok, otra batalla perdida típico, irónico, antagónico, sarcástico, jajajaja emh...con otras palabras... tan obsesivo-compulsivo.

Un aire pesado comenzó a sentirse sobre la sala, Draco apretó fugazmente los dientes y un ligero rubor de ira pinto sus pómulos, aunque no duro mucho, y desapareció casi tan rápido como había aparecido, comenzó a caminar con movimientos lentos, casi felinos hasta que estuvo frente a ella que seguía sentada, bajo levemente hasta verla de cerca a los ojos con una mirada gélida

- Sara sintió un estremecimiento bien, me lo busque, cualquier cosa que pase me la tengo bien merecida - aunque por fuera la imagen que daba era de completa calma

El rubio tomo aire y separo los labios – Sabes Sara, puedes pensar lo que quieras, realmente no me importa – se dio la vuelta y sin mas subió a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si

Sara dejo salir el aire que hasta ese momento sabia que había estado reteniendo, se había esperado cualquier cosa, una maldición, alguna respuesta mordaz e hiriente ¡algo¡, pero definitivamente no eso...Draco Malfoy era sin lugar a dudas una persona perturbarte, no, perturbarte no, escalofriante... entonces se incorporó tomo sus cosas y se fue a su recamara lo mas rápido posible.

si, escalofriante si, pero obsesionado con Harry Potter también, seguro que el próximo partido será genial 

Unas horas después un chico dormía placidamente, de sus labios escapaba un nombre, un nombre que despierto jamás antes había pronunciado salvo por el apellido...

Bien, e aquí el siguiente capitulo, cualquier cosa ya saben

Gracias por leer


	5. The Game

Titulo: The game

Autor: Diane Greenleaf Malfoy

Advertencia: Es un fic en el que hay una chica, aunque se ira convirtiendo en SLASH, este fic es un H/D, si este tema te molesta por favor NO LO LEAS. Ok, sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

Clasificación: es PG13 pero puede ir subiendo en el camino

NA: Sorry si soy un poquito lenta con el desenvolvimiento de los "hechos" pero es que para mi un buen fic debe de tener una historia bastante fuerte y bien planteada detrás. Ah¡, lo que esta escrito entre son los pensamientos

Disclaimer: Evidentemente los personajes de HP no son míos, si lo fueran ahora viviría muuuy bien, ( demasiado bien diría yo), Sara, los que no son conocidos y la trama es mía. Aunque es obvio verdad?¡ O.oU . (AU) no todo lo que paso en los libros sucedió aquí

Capitulo 5:

¡Harry despierta¡

Si, Ron ya voy – Harry se incorporo y tanteo el lugar en donde la noche anterior había dejado sus lentes, jamás Ron se despertaba temprano, a excepción de los días que había juego de quidditch y por fin hoy había llegado ese día, termino de desperezarse y se dirigió a las regaderas en las que ya había bastantes Gryffindor

Buenos días Harry ¿Qué tal te sientes hoy?

Bien Neville, gracias – A la vez agradecía que por fin fuese ese día, estaban llegando a desesperarle realmente la situación preliminar al partido, aunque no podía negar que también ahora se sentía emocionado por jugar, eran de las pocas cosas que le causaban verdadera alegría

Era el momento, las gradas rugían con espectadores de todas las casas, banderitas tanto verdes como rojas se agitaban en el aire. Los jugadores comenzaron a salir, como nueva regla de madame Hooch ahora cada jugador debía dar la mano a su contraparte del otro equipo antes de iniciar el juego, ojos verdes contra grises se encontraron en el centro del campo, por un momento dudaron pero al fin se dieron la mano y hubo un instante en el que pareció que nada de eso era extraño, sino que era un toque acostumbrado, calido incluso… agradable, pero al entonces se soltaron rápidamente y con desprecio, aunque la sensación anterior los había confundió ya que ambos pudieron sentirla

Bien jugadores, quiero un juego limpio

Se soltaron las tres primeras pelotas que fueron seguidas por la snich que dio un destello dorado y el juego comenzó. Harry subió en el campo para tener una mejor vista de todo el campo. Había pasado ya un rato cuando nada en realidad importante sucedía, ambos equipos eran muy buenos, lo que dificultaba casi cualquier movimiento, y de la snich no había noticias desde que fue soltada, entonces Harry comenzó a divagar con la mirada, veía a cada uno e los jugadores asta que en un extremo algo bajo dio con Draco y comenzó inconscientemente a estudiarlo

Era tan irritante, aun en su escoba, aun jugando esos aires de frialdad y superioridad los desplegaba al máximo, maldición, no entendía porque demonios no se cortaba el cabello o se lo dejaba crecer de una vez si es que tanto le molestaba que se le fuera a los ojos, aunque, esto le daba un toque felino casi…sensual

Los propios pensamientos de Harry lo despertaron de la ensoñación en la que había ido mientras miraba o mas bien examinaba a Malfoy, no podía creer a que deducción había llegado, sacudió la cabeza para alejar cualquier pensamiento y en cuanto la regreso hacia el rubio pudo ver ahí, justo frente a este la snich que agitando sus pequeñas alas, e igualmente pudo ver que Malfoy la había visto, se inclino sobre su escoba lo mas que pudo para crear la menor fricción posible y con esto la mayor velocidad, no era posible estaba apunto de ganársela Draco.

Luego de eso las cosas sucedieron muy rápido, las manos de ambos llegaron al punto idéntico al mismo tiempo, aunque los extremos traseros de las escobas colisionaron ocasionando que ambas perdieran el control y con esto tiraran a sus abortantes, y aunque ya no era una gran altura, la caída fue algo aparatosa rodando Harry sobre Draco, siendo este el que recibió el mayor daño. Un silencio general rodeo el campo en espera de alguna acción por parte de los buscadores, fue cuando Harry intento incorporarse al mismo tiempo que las gradas Gryffindor estaban por celebrar cuando el cuerpo bajo el lo acerco de nuevo. Malfoy tenia los ojos cerrados fuertemente como si su cuerpo aun estuviera registrando el dolor de la caída, entonces abrió los acerco aun mas a Harry sujetándolo del cuello con la mano izquierda, y le susurro a los labios

Suéltala Potter, es mía

Harry intento volver a pararse cuando descubrió que su mano estaba aprisionada, por la de Draco

Primero muerto Malfoy

La snich había quedado atrapada entre las manos de ambos, y ninguno estaba dispuesto a soltarla, estaban tan cerca uno del otro que uno respira el aliento del otro, comenzaron a forcejear

Alto - el profesor Snape se paro

¿Profesor Dumbledore?

Dumbledore solo asintió con la cabeza en dirección a la maestra de vuelo

¿Madame Hooch?

La profesora aun no podía creer lo que había pasado- pero…esque…esto es imposible, las probabilidades de que algo así suceda son de millones

¿Profesora que dice el reglamento? – apresuro Dumbledore ya que en las gradas había gran expectación por lo que pudiera pasar

Bueno.. Esque…cuando algo así pasa…aun no puedo creerlo, el juego se considera nulo

Pareciese que se esperaba cualquier otra cosa ya que hubo un descontento total, pero reglas eran regla

Los profesores se levantaron

Bien, entonces se hará el partido en las ultimas semanas del periodo.- y con esto ultimo el profesor Dumbledore se fue seguidos de los demás maestros

Madame Hoock se acerco a los chicos que aun estaban en el suelo forcejeando

Jóvenes, la snich por favor – y a pesar de las miradas de incredulidad por parte de ambos la soltaron y la entregaron

Ambos se levantaron del piso con una ira contenida y mientras intentaban sacudirse un poco se alejaron sin dirigirse una sola palabra aunque Harry tenia los nudillos casi blancos de lo fuerte que apretaba los puños, ambos sabían que lo mejor era controlarse y dejarlo así, ya que si no, ninguno podría controlar su propia ira

¿¡QUE!? ¿¡PERO COMO QUE A LAS UTLIMAS SEMANAS¡?

Cálmate Hermione, no es para tanto

¿Pero como no?. Es en las últimas semanas cuando son los finales de adivinación

Ron tenia cara de me esfuerzo, pero no tengo la menor idea de lo que hablas, y no se atrevía a decir nada por que Hermione se veía realmente colérica

Necesito un calificación perfecta en esa clase si esque quiero salir con las calificaciones mas altas de Gryffindor, para lo que e trabajado todos estos años

Oh, pero vamos Herm, tendrás mucho tiempo para estudiar

No, no es asi, y más en esa estupida clase, ahí las cosas no se tratan de cuanto sabes o cuanto estudias, sino en la práctica, eso y en tener el ridículo "don". Pero claro, no es algo que espero que tu entiendas o que te importe - y con esto se fue en dirección al castillo

Ron la dejo ir, pocas veces la había visto asi de enojada, y sabia que lo mejor por ahora era no meterse con ella

Hermione seguía caminando ya casi llegando a las puertas junto con los demás estudiantes de las otras casas que habían estado de espectadores en el partido, Seamus paso junto a ella y noto su animo

¿Te pasa algo Herm?

Malditos Slytherins, todos no son mas que unos completos imbeciles – Hermione había exteriorizado lo que venia pensando, pero no se dio cuenta de las dos chicas estaban justo frente a ella

Pansy y Sara se detuvieron en seco luego de escuchar el comentario proveniente detrás de ellas y voltearon hacia la autora de este

¿Disculpa? – pregunto Sara muy lentamente mientas alzaba una ceja

Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero en ese momento no le importaba nada, además esa chica jamás le había agradado, le molestaba esas charlas que de vez en cuanto tenia con Harry y la menear en que la miraba ahora con una superioridad que le desquiciaba aun mas

¿Me parece que me escuchaste? ¿ Oh acaso quieres que te lo repita? – le respondió desafiante

Para entonces ya había una considerable bolita de alumnos alrededor de ellas, ver a las chicas peleándose no era de lo mas común y aunque apenas estaban llegando los jugadores de ese día ya los estaban poniendo al tanto

Sara la miro con desprecio – Solo quería estar segura, porque a mi nadie absolutamente nadie me insulta, asquerosa sangre sucia.

Una ahogada exclamación de sorpresa se escucho por parte de todos los que estaban ahí, Hermione no podía decir nada, no importaba cuantas veces le digieran y se digiera a si misma que eso no era mas que basura, siempre la golpeaba en los mas profundo

¿Sara?

¿Harry? – respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo volteando hacia donde el estaba

San Potter al rescate, que no puedes meterte en tus propios asuntos – Una voz arrastrada le hablo desde el otro lado

Malfoy cierra la boca

¿Porque no vienes a intentar cerrármela?

Eso era todo, lo único que necesitaban era la mínima provocación para descargar todo lo que habían guardado en el campo de quidittch

Malfoy, no empieces algo que no vas a poder terminar, ya que aquí y ahora no hay nadie, ni tu papito para protegerte

Un leve rubor tiño los pómulos del pálido rostro - Lo se Potter – respondió con una lentitud desesperante y mientras levantaba una platinada ceja – Es casi una pena que no pueda decir lo mismo ya que tus cobardes padres fueron asesinados… quien sabe hay algunos que incluso dicen que lo merecían

Eso fue suficiente para que el juicio de Harry se nublara completamente y se abalanzara sobre Malfoy con una ira que ni siquiera el sabia que tenia contenida

Un fuerte puño tomo por sorpresa a Harry justo en un costado del estomago, pero sin inmutarse siguió su camino hacia el rubio tirándolo en seco sobre el piso de piedra quedando el sobre, a esto siguió un intento de Malfoy por golpearlo con la rodilla, pero Harry tenia ventaja en esa posición y lo inmovilizo para acertarle un puñetazo en la quijada la cual casi al instante comenzó a adquirir una fuerte tonalidad rojiza, Draco intento tomarlo del cuello, en alguna parte antes los lentes de Harry se habían perdido, ahora podía ver claramente esos irises verdes que ahora irradiaban la furia mas pura que jamás había visto, por ese enorme error de distraerse un segundo sintió como era ahora la fuerte mano del moreno que lo sujetaba por el cuello

Hacia tanto que deseaba hacer esto maldito – y sin dejarlo de sostener con su otra mano le dio otro puñetazo cerca el ojo

Draco cerro con fuerza ambos ojos, eso ultimo si le había dolido, y o era su imaginación, o acaso la voz de Potter había sonado diferente, ahora no tenia tiempo de pensar en eso, definitivamente no lo era y aprovechando que el rostro de Harry estaba tan cerca lo golpeo con la frente logrando que este sintiera un fuerte dolor y desequilibrio que aprovecho para invertir los papeles y ahora ser el el que estuviera encima del otro, alzo su rostro en un intento quitar el cabello que había caído sobre sus ojos y que no lo dejaba ver, y fue cuando sintió que un liquido recorría su sien y parte de su mejilla, - el bastardo le había abierto la ceja, eso no se quedaría asi - coloco una rodilla entre sus piernas e modo que si intentaba levantarse esta ejercía una presión para nada agradable, si no era una táctica muy honorable, pero era un Malfoy después de todo, alzo su puño impactándolo directamente en la nariz de Harry que empezó a sangrar al instante, luego de eso la lluvia de golpes fue muy rápida, los demás estudiantes que habían estado alrededor hasta ese momento cayeron en la cuenta de que debían separarlos, ya que de algún extraño modo hasta el momento solo se habían quedado observando, con ese innato morbo de ver por un fin un hecho por el que se a estado expectando durante años, pero para cuando comenzaron a acercarse fue demasiado tarde. Severus Snape estaba parado a escasos metros observándolo todo seriamente… aterradoramente calmado

Inmovilus… murmuro casi sin mover los labios

Ambos chicos perdieron fuerza y el cuerpo de Draco quedo totalmente sobre el de Harry, únicamente con movimiento de sus respiraciones agitadas, notando por primera vez ínfimos detalles que jamás habían notado, las pestañas casi blancas de Draco, ahora podía notar que en realidad tenia muchas, tan perfectas como todo el resto de el mientras que el moreno poseía pequeñísimos, casi invisibles destellos dorados en algunas partes de sus irises…el gris tormenta chocando directamente con las profundidades verdes, entonces por un instante, una fracción de segundo algo cambio en estas, pero desapareció al momento dejando solo una de asombro al saber que ambos lo habían sentido, algo tan rápido pero a la vez tan profundo, el momento se perdió por completo al notar a su lado el extremo negro y largo de la túnica del profesor Snape

Váyanse todos, no quiero a nadie aquí – ordeno- y volviéndose hacia los cuerpos tirados- Iremos en este instante con el profesor Dumbledore, al momento que recuperen la movilidad no quiero ningún movimiento en falso ¿me entienden? únicamente se levantaran y caminaran tras de mi

Finita incatatem

Ambos chicos comenzaron a levantarse siendo por obviedad Draco el primero, la furia del moreno ya había disminuido considerablemente, esta vez si que había perdido el juicio y en serio, volteo a ver de reojo al rubio y confirmo que estaba bastante dañado, pero cuando llevo la mano a su nariz, pudo constatar que el no se encontraba en mejores condiciones, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero comenzó a caminar rápidamente detrás del profesor junto con Draco en el camino ya con la mente despejada comenzó a pensar en como había empezado todo y en …. Demonios¡¡

Flash Back

…esta no es la primer vez que incurren en una falta por problemas entre ustedes, y esto debe terminar ya, asi que debo advertirles, que a la siguiente vez que algo de esta naturaleza ocurra, me veré obligado a tomar medidas….bastante drásticas…

Fin del Flash Back

Si, esa había sido la advertencia de Dumbeldore, Draco se inquieto por un momento, pocas veces se le veía tan serio al viejo, maldita sea, volteo hacia Harry el cual lo estaba viendo ¿podría ser posible que estuviese pensando en lo mismo que el?... luego se ocuparía de eso, ahora habían llegado

Pasen, el profesor Dumbledore los espera - inquirió Snape con un dejo de burla en su voz y una mirada aterradora…

Después de un largo tiempo aquí esta el siguiente capitulo cualquier cosa, por favor dejen un review

Saludos


End file.
